


Memetic Warfare

by lyricwritesprose



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (no I'm not), Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, I am a little shit and I own this fact, I've very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: The Doctor defeats a dangerous alien telepath with one of humanity's most devastating weapons.  Sort of.  Not exactly.
Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Memetic Warfare

"All right, all right. There isn't _actually_ a foolproof way to discover a Jeranovan mimic with small beer, marshmallows, and electrodes. Although Jeranovan mimics are as susceptible to electric shock as the next life form and beer is reasonably conductive, which I found out during a _very_ odd evening with Nicola Tesla, lovely chap, by the way. Besides, we'd need a power source and I'm not sure what we'd do with the marshmallows. No, the point is that Jeranovan mimics are actually quite thick, they only fool you because they pick up what they're expected to do from your surface thoughts, and _this_ mimic has spent the last hour trying to read _mine,_ because I'm threatening it, and in the process, it's picked up something else. Something that goes round and round in the brain, something nobody from this time and place would know, and something that, sooner or later, it was pretty much bound to start humming. So, Controller-General, would you mind telling us where you stashed the _real_ Controller-General?"  
  
Four hours later, he discovers that the plan had at least one drawback. "Oi. Spaceman."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you don't stop singing Rick Astley, I'm going to smack you one."


End file.
